Imprevistos
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Wallace dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de tranquilidad y molestia, en vacaciones como estaba pensaban salir de visita a Kalos aquella misma tarde, pero la inoportuna liga de Hoenn había chafado sus planes. Steven le iba a oír. (CulinaryShipping) ¡Regalo para la genialosa May!


*Llora de felicidad* ¡Por fin lo terminé! :'D

He tardado... como más de un mes en hacer la parte del último diálogo (exámenes finales y un bloqueo de narices) y aun así quedó caca uwu

**Disclaimer: **Yo... yo creía que Pokémon era mío, pero resulta que no D: Mundo cruel (?)

**Advertencias: **CulinaryShipping (Narciso/Wallace), IshiShipping (Steven/Ruby), BattleStrategyShipping (Winona/Sapphire). Ooc xP Insinuaciones al setso~

**Nota adicional:** May, lo que empezó como un regalo de cumpleaños ahora bien podría ser regalo de navidad ^^U El caso es... ¡que aquí está! Lo he hecho lo mejor que mi bloqueo me ha dejado uwu Espero que te guste uwu

(...)

Abrió los ojos sintiendo el contacto de las sábanas alrededor de su piel, y tanteó el otro lado de la cama encontrándola vacía. Arrancó las sábanas de un tirón y se cubrió el cuerpo con ellas dispuesto a buscar a la persona con la que compartía aquella vivienda.

Sentía los rayos de sol que bañaban Arrecípolis mientras recorría las estancias de la vivienda sin encontrar a nadie, las ondas de su cabello verde agua cayendo sin control sobre sus hombros. Pasando por al lado de la cocina, un trozo de papel llamó su atención encima de la mesa. Se encaminó hacia a él y leyó con rapidez lo que en él había anotado.

_Me llamaron de la liga, a mediodía estoy de vuelta._

_Narciso._

Wallace dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de tranquilidad y molestia, en vacaciones como estaba pensaban salir de visita a Kalos aquella misma tarde, pero la inoportuna liga de Hoenn había chafado sus planes. Steven le iba a oír.

– ¿Ruby?_ – _Preguntó extrañado Wallace, ya perfectamente arreglado y vestido, al ver el rostro del coordinador de ojos rojos en la pantalla de su videomisor, en el que esperaba ver a Steven. El chico llevaba el pelo alborotado y al descubierto. No alcanzó a ver nada más de ropa.

– _No, Sapphire _— El chico arqueó una ceja sarcástico — _¿Qué quieres?_

A Wallace se le hacía muy extraño ver a su pupilo sin su característico gorro blanco puesto, muy pocas veces no lo llevaba. De hecho, en el último año sólo recordaba haberlo visto así en aquella ocasión en Ciudad Algaria cuando fue a casa de Steven y encontró a ambos... todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza.

— Preguntarte si te duele mucho el trasero — Respondió siguiendo con la ironía y logrando sacarle un sonrojo a Ruby — ¿Podrías ponerme con Steven?

— _No está, tenía una reunión muy importante _— Explicó el menor sin darle mucha importancia, el color rojo permanecía aún en sus mejillas.

Wallace soltó un bufido, Steven era inoportuno hasta para dejarse el videomisor en casa.

— Pues cuando llegue dile que me llame — Dijo alzando las cejas y formando una extraña mueca de molestia.

Ruby asintió torciendo la boca y colgó sin previo aviso. Wallace parecía estar condenado a pasar solo la mañana, y un poco de entrenamiento nunca venía mal.

(...)

— ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Ya queda poco para llegar a Arborada!

Con su ropa blanca manchada de tierra avanzaba con dificultad a través de un "atajo" hacia Ciudad Arborada. Cuándo encontró a Sapphire en la puerta del edificio de Devon S.A. pensó que era toda una suerte, ya que él no tenía ni idea de como moverse por Hoenn y ella podría guiarlo. Ahora se arrepentía con toda su alma.

— ¡Ya está! — Anunció la chica saltando del árbol en el que estaba subida y señalando el gimnasio de la ciudad — Mi maestra estará en su gimnasio muy probablemente.

Narciso la miró inexpresivo y sin decir palabra se encaminó a dicho lugar.

— ¡De nada! — Lo despidió molesta, aquel hombre era insufrible. Pensó en tomar el camino de regreso a Villa Raíz, pero quedó mirando al gimnasio. Tomó la decisión de ver a Winona mientras emprendía una carrera siguiendo los pasos de Narciso.

[…]

— ¿Pero qué...?

Al abrir las puertas del despacho de Winona, encontró a la mujer riendo sin parar mientras degustaba un humeante café. Narciso estaba sentado en un sillón frente a ella, con otra taza de café en la mano y contando una historia sobre sus experiencias en la liga.

— ¡Sapphire! — Exclamó la líder sin parar de reír al verla plantada en el marco de la puerta – ¿Conoces a Narciso?

– Ya he tenido el placer – Respondió el de Kalos en lugar de Sapphire – De hecho, si he venido hasta aquí ha sido por ella – Concluyó tomando un sorbo de su café.

Winona dirigió su vista hacia Sapphire esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias por ayudarle, Sapphire!

La chica en cambio miraba a uno y a otro de los mayores desconcertada. ¡No veía a Winona así desde antes de que rompiera con Wallace! El tal Narciso le estaba arrebatando a su maestra, ¡su maestra era suya! ¡Suya! Como se arrepentía de haberlo llevado hasta allí sin saber sus intenciones. Como se arrepentía de haberse entretenido a combatir con aquel chico en el camino al gimnasio.

– Pero ahora debe irse porque Wallace lo espera, ¿verdad? – Sapphire le lanzó una mirada amenazadora al mayor.

Winona miró seria a su pupila, sin entender su reacción.

– Es cierto – Narciso se levantó de su asiento, sacudiéndose su sucio traje – Un placer volver a verte, hasta pronto – Sapphire volvió a lanzarle otra mirada de amenaza.

– Esta es tu casa, ven cuando quieras – Winona sonrió complacida mientras el rubio abandonaba la sala, siendo seguido por la vista de la menor – Sapph, esta no es forma de tratar a una persona mayor.

La aludida se quedó en el lugar en el que estaba plantada refunfuñando sin saber que decir. Momentos después, la líder de gimnasio se levantó de su asiento soltando un suspiro y fue hasta Sapphire.

– No tienes porqué molestarte con él, sólo es un buen amigo. Y sabe escuchar muy bien – Empezó a hablar Winona. La castaña seguía en silencio con su pequeño berrinche – ¿Sabes? Estuvimos hablando de Wallace, de mi anterior relación con él... y la de ahora.

– ¿Y no te molesta? – La voz de Sapphire sonó todavía intranquila.

Las siguientes palabras de Winona fueron acompañadas por el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta.

– Por supuesto que no, como le dije a él cuando le conocí: no hay nada entre nosotros, estoy enamorada de otra persona.

(...)

Wallace debía tener un sexto sentido, o por lo menos muchísima suerte. Esas eran las únicas dos posibles explicaciones que Ruby encontraba a que justo cuando había llegado Steven de su reunión — incluso antes de que pudiera darle un beso de bienvenida — Wallace había llamado a su videomisor y ahora se encontraba gritándole como una histérica. Para él su maestro era alguien muy... "especial"

— _¡Steven Stone te estoy hablando!_ — El campeón de Hoenn buscó con la mirada a Ruby, dedicándole una expresión de súplica — _¡Échame cuenta y deja de mirar a tu uke!_

— Me he enterado, que te ibas a ir de viaje y que no puedes por la reunión...

— _¡Pero lo dices como si no importara! ¡¿Qué pasaría si ahora voy y secuestro a Ruby una mañana entera, eh?!_ — Steven podía admirar el ceño fruncido de Wallace a través de la pantalla. De reojo también pudo ver al menor levantándose del sofá en el que estaba tumbado y acercándose hacia él. Pero para entonces él mismo estaba lo suficientemente enfadado.

— Si secuestraras a Ruby te quedarías calvo de por vida, ahora vete a quejarte a otro — Concluyó sus palabras cortando la comunicación. Antes de que la imagen fundiera a negro pudo ver el rostro sorprendido de Wallace agarrándose sutilmente el pelo.

Los delgados brazos de Ruby lo rodearon por la espalda.

— También podríamos dejarlo calvo ya — Sugirió entre risas. Steven supo que no hablaba en broma.

Relajó las facciones de su cara, en tensión debido a la "charla" con su amigo. Siempre le había tenido aprecio y cariño, pero cuando se ponía así realmente sentía ganas de acabar con su pelo o hacer cualquier cosa que le molestara. De hecho, si por él fuera le construiría un monumento a Narciso por aguantarlo, ¿pero si él mismo no calmaba a Ruby quién lo haría?

— Cuando quieras — Terminó por decir girándose y plantándole un beso en las comisuras de los labios, provocando un nuevo estallido de la melodiosa risa de Ruby. Ya lo contendría otra persona.

(...)

– ¡Elizabeth, pistola agua!

Narciso podría haberse imaginado a Wallace de mil diferentes formas al llegar a casa: abalanzándose sobre él, gritándole miles de cosas sin sentido o en un caso más extremo dándole un recibimiento tranquilo y normal. Lo que no se le habría pasado por la cabeza era recibir un chorro de agua directamente en la cabeza antes de ni siquiera articular palabra.

– Oh... ¡Narciso, querido! Estás de vuelta... – Wallace salió de detrás del sofá en el que estaba escondido riendo nervioso. Tras regresar a Elisabeth a su pokéball fue a abrazar al mojado entrenador de tipo agua.

– ¿A qué se debe esto? – Preguntó Narciso escupiendo algo de agua que todavía tenía en la boca.

– Precaución, podrías haber sido Steven o el loco de mi pupilo... – El coordinador se paró a escasos centímetros del rubio al notar su ropa sucia – ¿Y esas manc...?

– Sapphire – Lo cortó el de Kalos revolviéndose algo incómodo al sentir las ropa pegada a su cuerpo. Para Wallace no hicieron falta más explicaciones. – Si me disculpas... iré a darme un baño.

El líder de gimnasio se quedó mirando como Narciso iba marchándose, dejando un rastro de gotas de agua teñidas con el marrón del barro de sus ropas. Soltó un bufido sin apartar su mirada del hombre, ahora sería él mismo quién tendría que limpiar todo aquello. Y todavía necesitaba protegerse de los posibles atentados de Steven y Ruby hacia su maravilloso cabello.

Fue entonces, ya solo en la estancia, cuando se le ocurrió la mejor manera de tenerlos alejados.

– ¡Narciso! – Lo llamó cantarín – ¿Necesitas ayuda por ahí?

Mientras se encaminaba al encuentro de Narciso una sonrisa pícara adornó el rostro de Wallace. Sin duda aquella era una buena excusa.

(...)

Y esto lo deja perfecto para hacer el otro Culinary que te tengo que hacer May xD

Llegados a este punto... *Empieza a huir antes de que empiecen los tomatazos* ¿Reviews? xD

**Yo, I mean, Rex**


End file.
